She Wasn´t
by Daphne Potter
Summary: Despues de terminar con Ginny, Harry ve las cosas como realmente fueron, y una cancion en la radio se lo recuerda,la unica que vale la pena es su mejor amiga, Songfic, mejor solo lean, los summarys no son lo mio, es chiquito.


Hola!

Bueno este es un songfic que escribi para un grupo anti h/g (chicos del foro los quiero mil) jeje espero les guste y me dejen un review, va con todo cariño para los que detestan a Ginny. La canción es de Avril Lavigne claro, con una "pequeña modificación" ya que en realidad es He wasn't bueno ahora si, no los aburro más y disculpas para los que leen mi fic de Unidos por el Destino, pero es que el cap 9 me esta costando mucho trabajo.

There's not much going on today

I'm really bored it's getting late

What happen to my Saturday

Monday's coming the day I hate

I'll sit on my bed alone

Staring at the phone

Harry estaba sentado en su cuarto en casa de los Dursley. Aprovechando que no estaban habia tomado prestada una radio de Dudley, la estaba oyendo sin prestar mucha atención, estaba esperando una llamada, para ser exactos de su única amiga que sabia usar un teléfono correctamente:

Hermione Granger

Le habia dicho que le llamara simplemente para distraerse un rato, ella accedió, entendía perfectamente lo tediosa que debía ser la vida en Privet Drive

En eso estaba pensando, cuando comenzaron a tocar una canción, le presto un poco de atención y sonrió pues la letra le aplicaba, era un lunes, sin mucho que hacer y esperaba tumbado en su cama una llamada, así que decidió prestarle mas atención a la letra y se sorprendió pues lo siguiente de la letra le aplicaba perfectamente, haciéndole recordar la relación que habia tenido con la menor de los Weasly, que ahora entendía habia sido una tontería, un gran error

She wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

She wouldn't open up the door

She never made me feel like I was special

She isn't really what I'm looking for

This is when I start to bite my nails

And clean my room when all else fails

I think it's time for me to bail

This point of view

She wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

She wouldn't open up the door

She never made me feel like I was special

She isn't really what I'm looking for

Aquella canción pronto se convirtió en la favorita del chico, aunque originalmente decia He wasn't, si la aplicaba en femenino se daba cuenta que era para el, aquello era todo lo que habia experimentado con la pelirroja, aquella niña que si bien parecia una Barbie, nunca le habia dado nada especial, siempre tuvo el sentimiento de que tal vez ella solo andaba con el por que era famoso, o por decir que habia sido una conquista más

-Fui un tonto, Ginny nunca me hizo sentir especial, ni siquiera le importaba solo fui como un premio, fui su juguete, eso me gano por fijarme en Barbies se dijo asi mismo, -Ser el tonto objeto de diversión de una chica popular que se siente "beauty queen" y que tiene una extensa lista de novios tras de si.

Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah

Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah

Na na na na na

We've all got choices

Na na na na

We've all got voices

Na na na na na

Stand up make some noise

Na na na na

Stand up make some noise

Fue en ese momento que esperando la llamada de su amiga, se dio cuenta de que solo habia una chica correcta para el y era Hermione Granger, solo ella lo entendía y lo hacia sentir especial, y entonces pensó que cuando sonara el teléfono le diría aquello, no quería perder mas tiempo, ni arriesgarse a que de Nuevo su cerebro se atontara con una cara bonita y terminara de Nuevo saliendo con una Barbie como Ginny, y cuando de nuevo el chico oyo el coro de la canción se puso a cantar con toda su energia esa canción, dedicándosela a Ginny y asi terminar con ese molesto capitulo de su vida

She wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

She wouldn't open up the door

She never made me feel like I was special

She isn't really what I'm looking for

She wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

She wouldn't open up the door

She never made me feel like I was special

She isn't really what I'm looking for

Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah

Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah

Na na na na na

-Esta fue Ginny la ultima vez que pierdo mi tiempo contigo, no lo vales, ojala eso te ponga verde, jaja dijo riéndose al terminar la canción y en ese momento sonó el teléfono y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico:

Le diría todo su sentir a Hermione, la única que se lo merecía.

Bueno espero les halla gustado y me dejen un review, acepto de todo, halagos, criticas lo que sea.


End file.
